


【庄盖】再次相遇

by kenzakikazuma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kamen Rider - Freeform, Kamen Rider Zi-O - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzakikazuma/pseuds/kenzakikazuma
Summary: “在我还小的时候，大概是爸爸妈妈刚因为车祸去世的那段时间，”庄吾抬头望向窗外，一颗流星正从天空划过。“我很想念爸爸妈妈，就一直到他们喜欢的地方去，一坐就是一整天。其实那个时候我已经知道他们不会回来了，只是单纯地不愿意接受，不愿意承认而已。那个时候叔父对我说，人们在人生的旅途上总是会失去很多东西，就像天上的流星一样，不管多么努力伸出手去，还是触手难及。但只要还保留着那份珍贵的记忆，不忘记那一瞬而过的美好的话，曾经拥有过的那颗短暂的、路过的，却在我们的生命中占据了重要一角的星星，就永远不会坠落，也永远不会消失。所以我一直都很珍惜我身边的人，无论是我喜欢的，还是喜欢我的，为了拥有足够守护他们的力量，我会成为王。但是现在我觉得，就算忘记了也没什么关系，人们会在未来创造出更多崭新又美好的记忆，哪怕不如曾经失去的那样美好，但至少又有了将自己珍惜的东西紧握手中的机会。”“所以，就算盖茨忘记了我也没关系，我会让你再一次爱上我的。再给我一点点时间就好。”庄吾的手用从未有过的温柔力度，抚平了盖茨因为痛苦而在眉间皱起的皱纹，在盖茨苍白的嘴唇上烙下一吻之后便锁好房门，转身离开了。现在他要去把属于自己的东西取回来，不管会在以后付出什么代价。





	【庄盖】再次相遇

**Author's Note:**

> *是庄盖，全是强制性行为的小破车。  
> *是不可能在正篇出现的一路黑到底的庄吾。  
> *时间是41集。（世界线重置的时候）  
> *可能的ooc预警。  
> *第一次写车，写得不好请不要挂我。（卑微）  
> *没问题再下拉。

“你又把我忘掉了。”  
其实失忆这种事两个人都是第一次经历，但常磐庄吾刻意这么说了出来。此刻正被绑在床上的，那个一直对自己怒目而向，不停挣扎的人果然如同他预想的那样动有片刻停止了动作。虽然只是短短的一瞬间，但那一瞬间宣告了常磐庄吾的胜利。  
“我叫常磐庄吾，十八岁，刚刚高中毕业，梦想是成为至高之善的魔王。”  
“咕唔呜呜……”  
“啊对了，我忘记我把盖茨你的嘴给堵住了，不好意思。”庄吾的手指轻轻摩挲着明光院盖茨的脸颊，看着对方闪过片刻恍惚的眼睛里又一次充满了厌恶的情绪后，轻轻地笑了一声。要是认真数起来的话，自己已经不知多少次面对那样的眼神了，虽然早已习以为常，但他还是不愿意从盖茨的眼睛中读出那样的情绪。  
憎恶，无情，冷酷与杀意，这些可不适合救世主。虽然历经了战火的磨练，但庄吾还是觉得那双眼睛应该闪闪发光。  
“本来打算给你解开的，但是就算解开了，盖茨会说些什么我大概也都知道，所以这样就好了。”手指把夺取盖茨语言能力的方巾又往里推进了几分，然后在被猛地咬住之前抽了出来。  
“攻击性这么强可不好，这次原谅你，下次再这样的话我就要惩罚盖茨了。”如果自己没有把盖茨的嘴巴堵上，现在盖茨嘴里传来的咕哝声应该会变成大声的谩骂吧，盖茨就是这样的人，永不低头认输，只知道一股劲地向前，很有趣，也很可爱。庄吾看着已经把眉头皱紧的盖茨，走到床头柜拿起了剪刀。  
“别怕，我只是想剪碎盖茨的衣服而已。没了衣服等下你回去的时候就只能穿着我的衣服了。是你讨厌的魔王的衣服哦。”剪刀的尖端在盖茨的脖颈处游走着，庄吾看着身体微微僵硬的盖茨，坏心思地在盖茨耳旁吹了口气。  
然后收获了意料之中的可爱反应。庄吾满意地笑了起来，手上的剪刀也终于发挥了自己该有的用处，把盖茨那身红黑色的衣服变成了一堆散落的布料。  
“身材不错。”庄吾打量着自己身下的人，盖茨的双手被自己用结实的麻绳捆了三道，高高地举在头顶，两只脚也被分别拴在床头，有一定活动空间，但是不足以让盖茨攻击到自己。一直被战斗装遮盖住的大片大片白皙的皮肤露了出来，庄吾抚摸着盖茨的身体，被束缚住的那方被庄吾炙热的视线和手部的动作刺激得又剧烈地挣扎了起来。  
“乖。”指尖碰触到了乳尖，有技巧地揉搓了起来，盖茨嘴里那被模糊掉的谩骂声完全停止了，他紧紧咬着牙，瞪视着自己眼前的人。  
“啊，对了，这个给你，如果等一下受不了就扔掉，我会马上停下来的。不过如果扔掉的话，就意味着盖茨在向我求饶哦~”庄吾说着，把一个冰凉的柱状小物件塞到了盖茨手里，然而盖茨看也没看一眼，就把手里的物件直接甩飞了出去。玻璃碰触到地面开裂，一条条缝隙裂开的声音在庄吾的脑内被无限放大，细碎的土壤杂乱地洒在地板上，原本装在玻璃瓶内的花瓣也因为冲击力过大落了下来。  
庄吾愣住了，虽说一开始让盖茨摔碎的人的确是自己，而且为了让自己听得更清楚所以用了玻璃瓶。但是现的情况在和自己预期的结果完全不一样，他只想着盖茨的性格绝对不会求饶，但没想到他会如此过激。那个玻璃瓶是自己在战斗过后路过杂货店时看到的新上架的装饰品——花朵造型的微缩盆景，庄吾觉得很漂亮所以为朝九晚五堂的每个人都买了一个。但是他没有想到世界线会被重置这件事，在自己还沉浸在胜利的喜悦中时，他在一瞬间失去了重要的家人，忠诚的部下与友人，以及曾经承诺永远并肩前行的爱人。  
五个小玻璃瓶在那之后一直装在自己的小口袋里，现在还剩下四个完整的，玻璃瓶破碎的时候，庄吾感受到一阵阵心脏被撕裂的痛楚，就好像被摔碎的是自己的心一般。  
好像是刻意与自己作对一般，明光院盖茨一次又一次与自己兵刃相向，每次都能成功地让自己的这颗真心支离破碎。  
庄吾用了两秒钟调整呼吸，然后仿佛刚刚什么都没发生一般又一次露出了那张笑脸。那个时候他才注意到，盖茨在甩出玻璃瓶的时候偷偷藏起了玻璃瓶的盖子，然后趁着自己晃神的时候用捏碎的玻璃已经割断了一根绳子。庄吾看着盖茨被玻璃断面划破正在滴血的手，顿时一股火气郁积在了胸口。他也不管自己会受伤，粗暴地拍掉了盖茨手中的玻璃块，然后把断掉的绳子用力打了个死结。  
绳结打得太用力了，血液会不流通的。但是盖茨对庄吾来说是出现在他生命中很大的一个不确定因素。庄吾在那一刻只想把盖茨控制住，让他再也没有机会也没力气反抗，就算只有短暂的时间，也想让他完全地顺从自己。  
“我给过盖茨机会的，你不需要就别怪我了。”  
涂满了润滑液的手指不顾当事人的意愿直接进入了盖茨的身体，盖茨因为从下半身传来的疼痛闷哼了一声，然后又一次控制住了自己，只是时不时地发出夹杂着颤抖的呼吸声。庄吾见状直接让手指攻上了那一点，毫不控制力度地按压，揉搓，剐蹭。盖茨的身体因为这突然的攻势猛地弹了起来，但是被绳子束缚着无处躲避。盖茨拼尽全力地控制住了自己的呻吟声，但是过强的生理刺激带来的眼泪失控地从眼角滑落，让他本人都吃了一惊。  
庄吾吻上了盖茨的眼角，虽然对方全程一直充满嫌恶地想要躲避，但是庄吾还是一直保持着笑容。“看吧，虽然记忆消失了，但是至少身体还是记得我的。除了我从你的世界里被抹消之外，其余的事情一点都没有变过。”他这么说着，手指有些坏心思地用力按上了那一点，一瞬间从口中猛地爆发出的呻吟声让盖茨自己难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。  
“盖茨真的很可爱。”庄吾看着那被羞耻愤怒和惊吓染成红色的脸颊，缓慢地把手指从盖茨的身体内抽出。过程中庄吾不断变换着手指的角度，激起盖茨身体一阵阵的颤抖。手指抽出的一刹那，庄吾的性器丝毫没有体恤地直接插入了穴口。还没来得及调整呼吸的盖茨因为突如其来的疼痛感发出了短暂的悲鸣声。身体被撕裂，精神被慢慢瓦解，剧烈的痛苦感却在庄吾的动作下慢慢被如同潮水般涌来的快感所替代。他一直都觉得眼前这个正在让自己经受耻辱的人应该是自己必须消灭的对象，但是从对方那半真半假的言词中，意外地，虽然很微弱，但他还是感受到了庄吾些许的真心。  
为什么自己一直以来的敌人会对自己说这种话？为什么会和自己做这种事？为什么会用那种眼神看自己？  
初次经历性事的身体在庄吾的动作下渐渐变得仿佛不属于自己，意识在无法阻挡的快感中沉沦着，断断续续的喘息声从口中溢出，他感觉到眼前的景象渐渐变得模糊。  
如果我还能活着，总有一天我一定会杀了你。他这么想着，然后，从巅峰处落下的身体失去了意识。

庄吾把昏迷的盖茨抱到了浴室，因为绳结太紧，盖茨的双手已经变成了紫色，血液从伤口渗出，白色的液体也从穴口向下流出，在瓷砖上留下了红白交织的污渍。庄吾在盖茨的无意识反抗中，把自己搞得全身湿透后，才终于清理好了盖茨的身体。他用镊子仔细地把玻璃渣从伤口中挑出，然后用酒精棉签轻轻涂抹着伤口。如果盖茨还醒着应该会很疼吧，不过还好，他现在感觉不到。庄吾看着盖茨紧皱的眉头，眼中流露出一丝转瞬即逝的愧疚，之后便用温柔的动作把盖茨抱回了床上。所有的束缚道具都已经被丢进了垃圾桶，庄吾看着平躺在床上睡得并不安详的人，自顾自地坐在了那个人身边。  
“在我还小的时候，大概是爸爸妈妈刚因为车祸去世的那段时间，”庄吾抬头望向窗外，一颗流星正从天空划过。“我很想念爸爸妈妈，就一直到他们喜欢的地方去，一坐就是一整天。其实那个时候我已经知道他们不会回来了，只是单纯地不愿意接受，不愿意承认而已。那个时候叔父对我说，人们在人生的旅途上总是会失去很多东西，就像天上的流星一样，不管多么努力伸出手去，还是触手难及。但只要还保留着那份珍贵的记忆，不忘记那一瞬而过的美好的话，曾经拥有过的那颗短暂的、路过的，却在我们的生命中占据了重要角落的星星，就永远不会坠落，也永远不会消失。所以我一直都很珍惜我身边的人，无论是我喜欢的，还是喜欢我的，为了拥有足够守护他们的力量，我会成为王。但是现在我觉得，就算忘记了也没什么关系，人们会在未来创造出更多崭新又美好的记忆，哪怕不如曾经失去的那样美好，但至少又有了将自己珍惜的东西紧握手中的机会。”  
“所以，就算盖茨忘记了我也没关系，我会让你再一次爱上我的。再给我一点点时间就好。”  
庄吾的手用从未有过的温柔，抚平了盖茨因为痛苦而在眉间皱起的皱纹，在盖茨苍白的嘴唇上烙下一吻之后便锁上房门，转身离开了。  
现在他要去把属于自己的东西取回来，不管会在以后付出什么代价。


End file.
